


Negroni

by nana__eito



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana__eito/pseuds/nana__eito
Summary: ◎取名障礙😷◎宇津井秀樹x南条幸男◎積欠了很久的文 有人還記得它嗎orz◎關鍵字避雷：按摩.棒｜dirty talk｜口交◎幼稚園文手／巨ooc
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 10





	Negroni

**Author's Note:**

> ◎取名障礙😷  
> ◎宇津井秀樹x南条幸男  
> ◎積欠了很久的文 有人還記得它嗎orz  
> ◎關鍵字避雷：按摩.棒｜dirty talk｜口交  
> ◎幼稚園文手／巨ooc

*

他被威脅了。

對方的手上掌握著他犯罪的資訊和證據，他逼不得已到信封上註明的偏僻的地址赴約——否則他的事蹟就會被全部拱出。

山中小路陡峭，周圍一片荒瘠，他著赭紅色的帽衫一步一步向上艱難的踏步著，鮮亮的顏色像是在為自己壯膽，說不上明亮的月色凌亂的灑在他淡棕色微微捲翹的頭髮上，夜晚獨有的冷風拂上臉頰和皮膚，他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，在踢上一顆小石頭的同時，他聽見有誘人的砂糖音傳來。

「初次見面，南条先生。」

他驚恐的抬起頭，在距離50公尺左右的地方有個人影朝他揮手，要不是手裡還捏著那封皺巴巴的恐嚇信，他可能還會因為對方聲音裡的那一抹溫柔而對他產生不錯的印象——事實證明，那男人實在不是什麼溫柔的傢伙。

至少對他不是。

人影漸漸變大，他從星星點點朦朧落下的光辨明對方的臉孔，年紀跟南条差不了多少，嘴巴上方的鬍子為男人精緻的面孔帶來了性感和成熟的韻味，南条不得不承認，威脅他的人長得實在很對他胃口。

男人一派輕鬆的漫步到南条面前，瞇起眼睛笑了起來，而南条像被蠱惑了一樣無法從他嘴邊的痣移開視線。

「你好好看啊」他說。

油嘴滑舌，南条在心中翻了個白眼。

男人轉而將視線望向南条的右手，南条鬼使神差的將手舉到男人面前，任由男人鼓勵般的拍拍他的頭。

喀擦。

有什麼東西鎖上了。

男人對著他笑了笑：「我的名字是什麼，不是這麼重要，你只需要知道，從今天開始，你就是我的狗。」

男人從沒透露過任何關於自己的事，只命令南条稱呼他為主人，而不知道是多久後的某天，南条才從別人口中得知，他叫做宇津井秀樹，一名律師。

*

宇津井給他配戴的是一種父母用來管控孩子的手錶——雖然他的用意根本不是這個。

監控，監聽，甚至下達命令。

宇津井坐在床沿漫不經心的操作手機 ，而地上的南条則坐立難安，雙眼直直的看著手錶，彷彿要把它盯出個洞來，他用力的按了幾下黑色的屏幕卻只是徒勞無功。

「別白費力氣了，需要我給你講解一下嗎？」

宇津井的聲音甜甜的，像是往草莓奶昔裡加了一罐砂糖，揚起嘴角露出的笑容卻使人不寒而慄。

「我不會強制把你關在家，你還是能出門工作賺錢，只要你乖乖聽話，我手上的資訊就不會流出。」

宇津井停頓了一下，起身拿起了書桌上黑色的隨身碟，用纖細的手指捏著晃了兩下。

「相反地，如果你違背了我的命令，結果就可想而知。」

「或許⋯堇？」

他提出了禁忌的名詞，南条愣了一下，緩緩抬起頭來，琥珀色的眼瞳閃著些許疑惑和不可抑遏的怒火，眉頭緊鎖彷彿能夾死三隻蚊子。

南条不敢動作，他還不知道宇津井手上到底握了他多少把柄，像隻被獵人的捕獸夾困住的雄獅，一夕之間從金字塔頂端墜落，剩下雌伏的選擇。

宇津井望著緊咬下唇隱忍著滿腔怒火的南条只是笑了笑，他覺得這樣的南条可愛死了。

畢竟看著那些指高氣昂、自負的人們被折磨的慢慢失去信心變得軟弱無助，是他的興趣。

*

久違的工作日，宇津井卻久違的拒絕了加班。

「欸？宇津井さん，今天好早啊。」

「啊，我家新養了一隻狗！」  
「不快點回家的話狗狗會寂寞到哭的。」

他伸出手比劃了兩下狗狗的身形，又補充道：「他不太喜歡別人把他綁起來。」

「那，我就先走了。」

宇津井深深鞠了躬，再度抬起頭來臉上已褪去了為難的神色，取而代之的是一如既往銳利且冰冷的目光。

*

「我回來了。」

宇津井熟練的插進鑰匙，扭開家裡的門把，一打開門看到的就是跪趴在地上的南条，仔細一看還會發現脖子上戴著一條黑色的項圈，扣著一條長長的鐵鍊延伸到沙發旁的衣帽架上拴緊，雙腿像是已經承受不住般瘋狂打顫著，屁股朝著門高高的翹起，裡面還深埋著一根按摩棒，高級鋪墊著的木質地板早已變得濕黏，除了不斷湧出的生理性淚水，還混雜不斷從臉頰蜿蜒滑下的汗水，後穴的淫水被按摩棒堵住只是互相推擠的想要從唯一的空隙鑽出，順著大腿流下滴在地上。

陰莖被束縛著無法射出精液，卻從馬眼處滲出了不少晶瑩的液體。

「久等了，今天也是乖孩子呢。」

宇津井的聲音一如以往的像是包裹了蜂蜜一樣甜膩，一掌拍上大倉白皙的臀瓣，留下了殷紅的痕跡。

眼罩被解開，刺眼的亮光一次性的照進南条眼裡，他不適的閉起眼睛，宇津井將南条翻了個面，從正面能看到高高翹起的陰莖可憐兮兮的冒著水，卻因為綁著橡皮筋而射不出任何東西，南条快虛脫的靠在宇津井的懷裡，任由他在自己身上留下一個個吻痕。

宇津井慢條斯理的梳著南条的頭髮——當然，按摩棒還是聽從命令在南条的穴裡孜孜不倦的工作著，他揉著南条堅硬的柱身，故意用手指搓揉著頂端的小孔，把對方折磨的只有呻吟的份。

玩膩了，宇津井在龜頭上畫著圈。

他解開纏繞在南条陰莖上的橡皮筋，像是解開符咒一般，一股股白濁在瞬間噴灑出來，南条終於敵不過疲累和快感，眼前一黑，翻著白眼暈了過去。

宇津井毫不心疼的賞了南条一巴掌，細長的眼眸不帶任何溫度的冷冷注視著他，這細微的表情變化只一瞬間，馬上又恢復到那個笑得燦爛卻令人毛骨悚然的宇津井秀樹。

「不乖啊，怎麼能在取悅主人之前就自己暈過去呢？」

他扯著南条的頭髮將他拉起並丟上床，後者因為劇烈的疼痛而變得無比清醒，趴在床上像小狗一樣嗚咽著。

後穴夾著的按摩棒顫巍巍的落到地面發出響聲，突然的空感虛讓南条不滿的扭了下屁股。

宇津井嗤的一聲笑了出來，將臉湊近，戲謔的笑道。

「找對人了，果然本質就是個騷貨啊。」

他又蹲下來看著地上像是缺水的魚震動著的按摩棒，並且拍了拍南条的屁股，示意他翹高，拿起按摩棒直捅深處，直接抵上了前列腺，南条被刺激的一個沒忍住拔高了音調尖叫著，軟趴趴的陰莖再也吐不出東西，硬是叫南条達到了乾性高潮。

漸進式的層層快感淹沒了南条的腦袋，眼前閃過白光，他承受不住潮水般湧入的疲累感，再度昏了過去。

這次，宇津井沒有叫醒他，只是很輕柔，很緩慢的在他床邊留下細碎的吻，就好像凌虐南条的那個人從來都不存在一樣。

*

他試著不去回想起被按摩棒操幹的快感，全心全意投入自己沈迷著的戲劇工作，但下體傳來的感覺太過猛烈，他走沒兩步路便軟了身子。

「欸？幸男不喜歡尿道按摩棒嗎？」

宇津井狡猾的用著親暱過頭的稱呼，他知道只要這麼做，南条便會乖乖的被牽著鼻子走，此刻也不例外。

南条惡狠狠地瞪著宇津井，卻沒注意到眼神已染上了情慾，他抖著腳移動著，宇津井強迫他帶著黑色項圈行動，為此，他只好穿上高領毛衣，下半身也著寬鬆的褲子，原先削瘦的他現在整個人看起來就像一顆充飽氣的絳紅色氣球，一戳就會灰飛煙滅。

「不要這麼叫我...你...啊....」

宇津井像是發現了什麼一樣盯著南条，嘴角上揚至危險的角度。眼睛彎起的弧度讓南条不自覺的抖了一下。

「啊，這樣不是乖狗狗喔。」他冷冷的說了一句。

啪。

南条摀著右臉驚愕的望著宇津井，嘴裡還不住低喘著，他眼裡滿是淚水，卻拼盡全力不讓它們落下。

脆弱的像片玻璃，彷彿隨時都會破碎。

*  
宇津井從沒上過南条。

看著人們自甘墮落成為性的支配者不是很有趣嗎？

他如是說道。

他大部分時間都只是泡杯濃縮咖啡，坐在一旁享受著。

南条的呻吟聲彷彿優美的配樂令他陶醉。

「你是世界的寶物啊。」

末了，他會獎勵似的親親他的額頭，說幾句花言巧語讓南条知道他心情還不錯——這是他們之間默認的規則。

有時官司打輸了、心情差了，他便會真正的把南条當成一條狗，命令對方取悅自己。

他喜歡看南条不情不願的被陰莖熏的快要嘔吐，最後又趴在牆上母狗般扭著屁股求歡。

而宇津井通常只丟給他一根按摩棒，再饒富興味的看著他自慰。

那深不見底的眼瞳下掩藏了太多秘密，或人性的現實，或戲謔的光，還有南条讀不懂的情感。

他曾嘗試稍微踏入宇津井私生活的禁地，後果是被矇著眼晾在一旁整整兩天。

喉嚨像是有三把火在燒一般疼痛，分泌出來的口水完全不夠滋潤過於乾澀的咽喉，在又餓又渴的狀態下，南条第一次感受到連宇津井的精液都是一種奢求。

快要死了，他想，自尊不重要了。

南条跪在宇津井腳邊討好似的用嘴解開褲子拉鍊，賣力的吸允粗大的陰莖。

許久沒碰過水的嘴唇乾燥的起了皮，頂到喉嚨深處的窒息感令他眩暈，他賣力的吞吐著，盈滿眼淚的大眼睛可憐巴巴的看著宇津井，卑微的接收對方下體噴濺出的黏稠液體。

他吞下精液，口腔的灼燒感讓他快要昏厥，他放低姿態改為跪趴姿勢趴在地上，虛弱的開口：「主人.....」

宇津井驚喜的笑了——他很明顯被南条難得的主動取悅了。

「幸男終於願意當乖狗狗了。」

宇津井將手臂穿過南条的膝窩，將他打橫抱起，後者則靜靜的依附在他懷裡。

南条暈乎乎的從霧氣濛朧的眼眸向外看去——宇津井也在看他。

他一頭栽進宇津井淡墨色的眼裡，一汪湖水漾起晶瑩剔透的波光，水面上映著自己，南条幸男。

這是他第一次，看見他這麼溫柔的神情。

不過好累，他選擇放鬆身體，然後任由自己沉進沒有盡頭的海裡。

*

「幸男在嗎？」

空蕩蕩的休息室只有南条一人，白色的木桌上擺著殺青時劇組送來的精緻花束，南条則側躺在寬敞的沙發上休憩。

聽見呼喚聲，南条翻了個白眼——聽聲音就知道沒好事。

他站在門前思考良久，深吸一口氣從裡面打開了門。

一個人影朝自己撲來，用力的像是溺水的小孩抓著浮木。

「還好你在，還好。」

一股濃濃的酒臭味飄散在空氣中，南条想逃，但對方抱的實在太緊了。他的雙手尷尬的僵在半空，抱也不是，不抱也不是，最後乾脆拍拍宇津井的背，輕輕在他耳邊說道：

「我在。」

宇津井先是粗暴的拉扯南条的衣領，解開了所有扣子，又不客氣的掠奪他嘴裡的空氣。

酒味順著唾液遞進自己口中，南条被吻的七葷八素，直到腦袋缺乏氧氣發出警示，他才趕緊抓住宇津井的肩，想將他推開卻毫無力氣。

「唔！」

嘴唇被侵略性的吻搞得紅腫不堪，他明顯的感受到身後的小傢伙頂著自己的臀縫，  
宇津井一把扯下他剛換上的鬆垮運動褲，裡面是潔白無瑕的下體——沒有內褲。

「南条幸男，你是存心想來被我幹，還是你每天都這樣肖想著別的男人的肉棒。」

「我⋯」

也許是情趣，南条把下體的毛剃的一乾二淨，青澀的肉莖微微透著粉，暴露在空氣中。

宇津井不客氣的將他壓在桌上，拍了拍南条身後的兩片軟肉示意他安份點。

南条的胸磕在桌子的邊緣處，他吃痛的喊出聲來，身旁是混雜著香水玫瑰和乾燥花的花香，被花束營造出的浪漫氣氛和身後酒醉的男人形成鮮明的對比。

沒有擴張。

宇津井掏出他硬的發紫的肉棒直直塞進南条生澀的甬道。

「痛...出去啊.....哈啊....嗯啊啊啊啊」

南条一瞬間被激出生理性淚水，滾燙的淚珠一滴滴的落在白色桌上，暈出水痕。

「這裡是休息室啊⋯」

「那幸男別叫的太浪啊。」

宇津井哪裡會聽他的話，他伸手摀住南条的口，開始在他身後擺動起來，摩擦了幾下腸液也就開始分泌，柔軟的內壁開始自主的纏上他的陰莖，肉柱的進出也變得順暢許多。

快感開始慢慢的侵蝕他的腦袋，像蛀蟲一樣啃咬著他的思緒，然後把思想包覆得滴水不漏———南条已經失去思考能力了。

「嗚啊.....嗯啊那裡不行嗚....」

找到了最敏感的一點，宇津井開始朝那點瘋狂進攻，南条爽的無法自拔，仰著頭抽搐著，劃出一條天鵝似的曼妙曲線。

宇津井咬上他的耳垂，南条腿一軟達到了高潮，陰莖射出白濁撒在地上，整個人癱軟無力，靠著宇津井撈著他酸軟的腰勉強維持著半站立的姿勢。

宇津井草草抽插了兩下，低吼一聲釋放在南条的甬道內。

宇津井把他放在沙發上，肉穴裡的精液順著地心引力流出，沾在黑色的沙發上，顯得淫麋不堪。

南条汗涔涔的吁吁喘著氣，微微吐出舌頭，茫然的眼神無法聚焦，暈乎乎的望著宇津井。

後者又親了上來，不是掠食者的攻擊，而是蜻蜓點水般的輕啄了一下，南条感受到了蝴蝶羽翼般的輕柔的觸感。

但他沒有動作。

「你是我的。」宇津井離開了南条的唇，肯定的說道。

「啊？嗯。」南条正和睡魔打架，敷衍的回答應了一聲。

「幸男。」

「當我男朋友好不好。」像是細細的耳語一樣，宇津井說的很小聲很小聲。

「嗯。」他微微點了點頭。

不過這句話真切的傳達進了南条的耳裡。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Lof:青檸馬卡龍  
> 想要評論🥰💕


End file.
